


Fate

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Cheating, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sorry, M/M, Pride month 2019, Rise is a hoe in this, They are all in their twenties :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "He needs a break from you, bid your ass adieuA break from you, bitch, your ass is throughOh, I hope he hears these wordsMaybe this time he will learnYou should escape, skip townNo more excuses,"—Set It Off | N.M.E





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I was listening to set it off and I decided to make a more angsty fic! Oops! Anyways, enjoy! Happy pride! 🏳️🌈

_Souji walked down the street, rain falling all around him. He was soaked, but he couldn't feel the cold. He continued to walk to the Amagi Inn, his wet socks squishing in his shoes. He sighed, he had forgotten to pack his umbrella for the their time this week. He was bound to catch a cold. But, he was willing to walk in the rain if it meant he got to see Rise before she had to leave for a tour. He smiled to himself; Rise had taken the week off to spend time with Souji since she would be gone for a few months._

_But, oddly enough, Souji couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong._

_Shaking his head, Souji glared at his shoes. Now wasn't the time to think about that, he just needed to focus on getting home. He and Rise decided to reside in a small, cozy inn in a small town called Yasoinaba. Souji didn't mind it, though he could get around better if it wasn't so damn foggy all of the time. Not to mention the rain. But, Souji was going to have to adapt, considering he is planning on staying in the small town for a year or so. Reason being, he had gotten in a fight with his family and he resided in Rise who took it upon herself to take him to the small town. The idol had paid all of the expenses and made Souji keep whatever money he had left (his power-hungry parents had emptied out his bank account as soon as Souji stepped out of the house.)_

_Arriving at the step of the Inn, Souji shook and rain slid right off his coat and shoes. He sighed and stepped in the Inn, smiling when the heater blew in his direction. He sloshed over to the lady behind the check-in. She gave a pitiful smile, "Hello, sir. Do you have a room?"_

_Souji nodded. The womam looked to be around mid-twenties, she wore a pink kimono, her long black hair pulled into a beautiful, neat bun. The woman gave a short nod, her eyes soon widening in realization. "Oh! I remember you, you are with Kujikawa-san!" the woman smiled, "You can head to your room, sir,"_

_Souji gave a short nod. "Thank you, miss...?"_

_"Oh! I am Yukiko Amagi, lovely to meet you," she chirped, bowing. Souji smiled as he gave a short bow. "I'm Souji Seta,"_

_Amagi smiled, "Well, have a nice stay, Seta-kun!" Souji nodded, walking away. "Oh, wait!"_

_Souji turned, seeing Amagi holding out a small gold pin. "Give this to the other gentleman residing with you. He must've dropped it on his way in with Kujikawa-san,"_

_Souji's smile froze onto his, now colorless, face. He slowly reached out to grab the pin, "O-other man, you say...?"_

_Amagi nodded, "Yes, he arrived with Kujikawa-san not too long ago,"_

_Souji gave a short nod, his hands curling into fists. "A-ah, of course... Thank you, Amagi-san..."_

_Turning hot on his heels, Souji stomped his way to the room. His eyes were coated with both red hot fury...and tears. He should've known. The way she acted whenever Souji kissed her, the way she made up excuses for arriving late—with smudged lipstick no less, and the feeling of dread Souji had carried all week. He wiped away his tears and he focused on getting to the room._

_Upon walking to the door, Souji could hear loud giggles and moans coming from inside the room. Souji's eyes narrowed and he practically kicked down the door, the scene setting him off like a bomb._

_"Souji!" Rise gasped, quickly climbing off of a half-naked man and covering her fully naked body with a wrinkled bed sheet. Souji felt his nails digging into his palms, possibly causing blood flow._

_The half-naked man stood from the bed, holding his hands up as he walked closer to Souji's direction. "W-woah! L-let's keep a level head man! No need to get crazy!" the stranger pointed his fingers at a horrified Rise, "I-I didn't know she still had a lover! I swear! Sh-she told me she broke up-"_

_"Broke up?!" Souji yelled, his voice booming. Rise winced, looking close to tears. Souji stared at her with disbelief in his misty eyes. "I fucking trusted you, Rise! And you go and cheat on me?!" Rise averted her shameful gaze, making Souji more infuriated. "No! You fucking look at me! Look at me!"_

_Rise winced, her eyes meeting Souji's. Souji's nostrils flared as he glared daggers. "I want you to remember this," Souji walked past the trembling man, ramming into his bare shoulder. He yelped and jumped back, almost tripping. Souji walked over and grabbed the bag he brought when he left his parents' house. Good thing he only unpacked a few clothes, clothes that just so happened to be placed right near him._

_Souji heard whining and rustling from behind him as he grabbed the extra clothes and stuffed them into the bag. Now, all he needed was to leave this place. A hand suddenly laid on his shoulder, making him glare daggers at whoever. He turned and saw that it was Rise, who was crying._

_"Baby, please, don't leave!" Souji scoffed shoving her hand away, walking past her to get to the door. She jumped in front of him, holding the sheet with one trembling hand. She placed the other on Souji's wet cheek. "Please! I-I made a mistake, I know! B-but I can change! I'll get better, I swear!"_

_Souji shook his head, tears started to sting behind his eyes. "No. I can't forget this. And don't think I didn't notice the late nights, the smudged lipstick, the way you hesitated whenever I tried to kiss you..." He scoffed, pushing Rise away. "I'll never forgive you, we're done. Oh, and here's your stupid pin!"_

_Souji turned and threw the small gold pin at the man, who yelped as he fumbled to catch it._

_"Wait, Souji!"_

_Souji stormed out, stomping down the halls. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he heard Rise fumbling around for clothes in the distance. He shook his head, his eyes threatening to spill tears. He should've known, he should have confronted her about it sooner._

"Hey..."

_He should have looked into it, he shouldn't have brushed it off!_

"Hey...!"

_He shouldn't have been so stupid! He should've-_

"Hey! Wake up!"

Souji gasped away, jolting upwards. He wiped his eyes briefly with his fingers, finding a man in front of him. "Wh-wha...?"

The man in front of him sighed in relief. "Thank god! I thought you'd never wake up!" 

Souji rubbed his groggy eyes more effectively as he propped himself on the bench, immediately rubbing his stiff neck. He took a look at the man in front of him. The man looked to be about mid-twenties, he had auburn hair that was sloppily brushed back into a spikey style, he wore an orange and white striped shirt with an apron over it. The apron had a nametag pinned to it, reading  **Yosuke Hanamura**.

_"Yosuke..."_ Souji thought,  _"Nice name..."_

Hanamura awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm... Are you okay?" He unsubtly glanced at Souji's soaked clothes and the back that was used a pillow. Souji gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah, totally..." Souji said, a hint of sarcasm in his teasing tone. Hanamura sighed, "Rough day?" 

Souji nodded, "You can believe it..."

Hanamura hummed, jerking his head towards his right as he walked over to Souji's feet. Receiving the hint, Souji quickly swung his legs over and was in a sitting position. Hanamura leaned back into the bench in a carefree manner.

"Talk to me," 

Souji took a moment before giving a small laugh. "Um, okay then. Well, for starters, I got into a huge fight with my controlling parents, they emptied out my bank account, I decided to go to my girlfriend, she decided to have me stay in the Amagi Inn, and I go to the room only to find that she was on top of another man. Naked," 

Hanamura made a noise of disgust, "Okay, now that is a low blow, dude!"

Souji snorted, "Literally,"

It took a moment for Hanamura to catch on, but, once he did, he burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I am- haha! I am so sorry!" He giggled, Souji joining him soon after. Hanamura had a cute laugh. "But for real though! That's just wrong...!"

Souji, just now finishing his laughing fit, nodded. "Heh, yep. Though, I should've seen it coming. She kept coming home late with her lipstick smudged. She had a good alibi though, said it was her fans,"

Hanamura tilted his head. "Fans?"

"Oh, uh, yeah my ex is Rise Kujikawa..."

Eyes wide and jaw now on the floor, Hanamura made noises of surprise. "Wha- _Rise_?!" He huffed out a small chuckle in disbelief. "Unbelievable. I didn't think she'd be the one to cheat..."

"You and me both..." 

"Hey, if it helps, I recently got dumped," Hanamura said, Souji raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, my girlfriend, who I dated for about two years, turned out to be a lesbian. Now, she's dating one of my best friends," Souji took a minute before bursting out in laughter. Hanamura joined him, his eyes closing from how far his smile stretched. "Yeah, but we're still good friends,"

Ending the second laughing fit this night, Souji wiped his tearful eyes. "Oh my god... Well, at least you guys still get along," Hanamura opened his eyes, "Yeah. We've known each other since highschool,"

Souji nodded in understanding, a small smile on his face. Hanamura returned it. "So, tell me, what are you doing in this town? Besides exposing your ex?"

Souji chuckled, "Well, I was supposed to move in with my uncle. Or, well, stay with him for a year or so. My parents were leaving for overseas again, so I wanted to visit him and my cousin. But, when I got here, I found out that they were in Port Island for most of the year and won't be back until summer..." 

Hanamura sighed, "Sheesh, man, you have literally no luck. Who's your uncle? I might know him,"

"Ryotaro Dojima,"

"Oh, Dojima-san!" Hanamura chirped, glowing with a smile. "His daughter always comes by and sees me before she goes to school!"

Souji smiled, "Ah, so _you're_ the Yosuke she's been talking about, makes sense,"

Hanamura chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yep, that's me. Wait, what'd you mean by-"

"Yosuke!" 

Hanamura suddenly winced, his face morphing into a sad and annoyed expression. He turned, Souji followed. There was an older man, about mid-forties, stomping over to the two. He wore the same apron as Hanamura.

Hanamura sighed, "Yeah?"

"I told you to get rid of him! Not mingle with him!" The man shouted, making Souji feel guilty. Hanamura sighed, agitated. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Hanamura snapped, making the man grunt and leave. He turned to Souji with a guilty look. "Sorry, he can be a dick sometimes. But, he's a good man at heart," 

Souji nodded, "It's all right. I'll get up and leave, don't worry," the twenty-three year old stood from his seat on the bench and swung the bag around his shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Hanamura suddenly blurted. Souji turned to look and found the other standing, looking rather flushed.

"Yes?"

"U-um... God, I can't believe I'm saying this," Hanamura rushed, his cheeks turning a brighter pink. "W-would you like to stay at my apartment?! Y-y'know, just 'til you get back on your feet?"

Souji stared at the embarrassed man for a long moment, before he broke out into a smile. "You're kind, Hanamura-san. But, I don't think I can burden you-"

"Oh, really it's no problem! I own a small apartment not too far in the town, I have an extra room and everything!"

Souji thought for a moment. It would be nice to not sleep on a bench. And he certainly didn't want to deal with more people like Hanamura's co-worker. Maybe he should take the offer. The man nodded, a bright smile on his face, "Okay. Hanamura-san, I'll be more than happy to accept your offer,"

Hanamura smiled, "Sweet! Oh, and just Yosuke is fine!"

Souji chuckled, "Okay then, _Yosuke_ ," Souji's heart did a small flutter, "When should I go to your apartment?"

Yosuke thought for a moment, "Actually, I'm almost done with work. We can go now, if you'd like,"

Souji shrugged, "Sure, only if your boss is okay with it,"

Yosuke smiled, "Don't worry, he's cool with it. I just have to put away this," Yosuke said, pointing to his apron, "and we'll be all set!"

Souji nodded, "All right, should I wait here?"

Yosuke shrugged, "If you wanna,"

"Okay, then, I will,"

Yosuke gave a thumbs up and jogged away to a food court. Souji watched with a giddy smile on his face. Yosuke was being so nice to him. It made Souji feel elated. More so than needed, really, but he couldn't help it! After everything that had happened today, Souji really needed someone there. Maybe Yosuke would stick around...

Souji shrugged to himself. "Guess it's up to fate..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe so I got lazy at the end.... But whatever! Happy Pride! I hope you enjoyed anyways! I live each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful Pride Month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
